lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.20 Zwei für Unterwegs
"Zwei für Unterwegs" ist die 20. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 45. Episode von Lost. Als Ana-Lucia von Henry Gale angegriffen wird, beschließt sie, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Währenddessen kehrt Michael zu seinen Freunden zurück und erzählt ihnen, dass er seinen Sohn zurückholen will. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Ana-Lucia und zeigt ihre Zeit als Bodyguard von Christian Shephard in Australien. Inhalt Rückblende trifft Christian Shephard.]] Ana-Lucia wird von ihrer Mutter Teresa Cortez in die Leichenhalle mitgenommen und soll sich den Körper des Mannes ansehen, den sie erschossen hat. Ana-Lucia wird befragt und erzählt ein halbherziges Alibi, während sie sich absolut darüber im Klaren ist, wie schuldig sie wirkt. Ihre Mutter bietet ihr Hilfe an, aber Ana lehnt ab. Als Teresa darauf besteht, dass sie von woanders Hilfe holen soll, um ihren Job zu respektieren, kündigt Ana-Lucia. telefoniert mit ihrer Mutter.]] Später arbeitet Ana-Lucia als Sicherheitsoffizier an einem Flughafen. In einer Bar trifft sie Christian Shephard, Jacks Vater. Die beiden unterhalten sich und der ältere Mann macht ihr das Angebot, als sein Bodyguard in Sydney zu arbeiten. Die beiden entscheiden sich dazu, während ihrer Partnerschaft falsche Namen anzunehmen. Ana nennt Christian "Tom" und Christian nennt sie "Sarah" - wie Jacks Frau. In Sydney verbringen sie 4 Tage in Bars, bevor Christian den Mut aufbringt, mitten in der Nacht eine blonde Frau in einem Vorort zu besuchen. Ein Streit entbrennt zwischen den beiden und Christian schreit, dass er den Kredit für ihr Haus bezahlt hat und dass er ein Recht hat, seine Tochter zu sehen. Ana-Lucia zerrt ihn vom Haus weg und die beiden fahren davon. Später unterhalten sie sich darüber, wovor sie davonlaufen und Ana-Lucia versucht, Christian dazu zu bringen, zurück in die USA zu reisen. Christian lehnt diesen Vorschlag jedoch ab und geht stattdessen in eine Bar, wo er mit Sawyer zusammenstößt. Die Wege von Ana-Lucia und Christian trennen sich wieder. Ana-Lucia steht am Flughafen hinter Jin in einer Warteschlange, kurz bevor Oceanic Flug 815 startet. Jack steht am Schalter und diskutiert intensiv mit der Angestellten der Fluggesellschaft darüber, dass er die Leiche seines Vaters so schnell wie möglich in die USA überführen muss. Ana-Lucia ruft ihre Mutter an und gesteht ihr, dass sie nach Australien gereist ist, um vor ihr zu fliehen, weil Ana sich darüber bewusst war, dass ihre Mutter von ihrer Schuld wusste. Ihre Mutter bittet sie, einfach nach Hause zu kommen. Geschehnisse auf der Insel " greift Ana-Lucia an.]] Ana-Lucia kümmert sich um den den Gefangenen und stellt ihm einige Fragen. Als sie ihn als Mörder bezeichnet, flüstert er etwas, weshalb sie sich vorlehnt. Er greift sie an und würgt sie, während er ihr vorwirft, eine Mörderin zu sein, weil sie zwei der Anderen umgebracht hat, die "gute Menschen" waren und ihr gar nichts getan haben. Locke kommt in die Zelle und schlägt "Henry" mit einer seiner Krücken bewusstlos. Später fragt Locke den Gefangenen, warum er versucht hat, Ana umzubringen, während er ihn verschont hat, als er bei der Verriegelung die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. "Henry" erklärt, dass Locke "einer von den Guten" ist. Locke will mehr darüber wissen, aber "Henry" sagt, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielt, weil er sicher ist, dass er umgebracht wird. Entweder wird Jack mit leeren Händen zurückkehren, wodurch der Gefangene seinen Wert verliert und umgebracht wird, oder die Anderen werden ihn umbringen, weil ihr Anführer nichts vergibt. "Henry" hat seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt: Als er von Rousseau gefangen wurde, war er auf dem Weg zu den Überlebenden, um Locke zu holen. Kurz darauf kehren Jack und Kate zurück und bringen Michael in die Station. thumb|left|250px|[[Ana-Lucia und Sawyer küssen sich.]] Ana-Lucia begibt sich zweimal zu Sawyer und verlangt eine Waffe. Beim ersten Mal sagt er ihr, dass sie zu Jack gehen soll, weil er "sich auch eine besorgt hat". Dann "erinnert" er sich sarkastisch daran, dass Jack immer noch mit Kate unterwegs ist. Als Ana kommentiert, dass Jack also mit Sawyers "Freundin" weg ist, wird er wütend und schickt sie weg. Währenddessen begibt Hurley sich zu Sayid und bittet ihn um das verstärkte Funkgerät. Er hofft, dass er damit Libby beeindrucken kann, indem er damit den Helden des Films "Teen Lover" imitiert. Sayid schlägt ihm vor, ein Picknick zu machen, und erzählt ihm von dem Strand, an dem er mit Shannon war. Später wandert Sawyer durch den Dschungel, als er hört, dass Ana-Lucia ihm folgt. Als er stehen bleibt, um sie zur Rede zu stellen, verlangt sie erneut erfolglos eine Waffe und greift ihn daraufhin an. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei überwältigt er sie, worauf sie reagiert, indem sie ihn küsst und anfängt, ihn auszuziehen. Hinterher erklärt sie ihm, dass sie ihn umbringen wird, wenn er irgendjemandem davon erzählt. thumb|right|250px|[[Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia.]] Hurley und Libby sind auf dem Weg zu ihrem Picknick, aber Hurley verirrt sich und sie bewegen sich im Kreis. Libby schlägt vor, das Picknick einfach an dem Ort zu machen, an dem sie gerade sind, als Hurley auffällt, dass er vergessen hat, Decken und Getränke einzupacken. Sie vereinbaren, dass Libby Decken holt, während er sich um Wein kümmert. Hurley macht einen Scherz darüber, dass er sich vielleicht daran erinnert, woher er sie kennt, wenn er betrunken ist. Michael erzählt den anwesenden Überlebenden, dass er die Anderen gefunden hat. Es gibt insgesamt 22 und sie leben unter schlechten Verhältnissen in einfachen Stoffzelten. Sie haben eine eigene Luke, die von zwei Personen bewacht wird. Er erklärt, dass er sie zu diesem Lager führen will. Jack und Locke diskutieren darüber und entscheiden, dass es an der Zeit ist, Sawyer die Waffen wieder abzunehmen. Kate begleitet sie und lässt Michael und Ana-Lucia in der Station zurück. Sawyer liest gerade ein Manuskript, aber Jack nimmt es ihm ab und wirft es ins Feuer. Danach richtet er seine Pistole auf Sawyer und verlangt die Waffen. Sawyer will seine eigene Waffe ziehen, als er merkt, dass sie fehlt. Ana-Lucia muss sie ihm abgenommen haben, während oder nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Locke realisiert plötzlich, warum sie das getan hat und erzählt Jack davon, dass "Henry" sie angegriffen hat. Leiche.]] In der Station drückt Ana-Lucia "Henry" ein Messer in die Hand und weist ihn an, seine Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Er befolgt ihre Anweisung und sie richtet ihre Waffe auf ihn. Später sitzt sie nachdenklich auf der Couch, als Michael zu ihr kommt und sich mit ihr unterhält. Sie erzählt ihm von "Henry" und von seinem Angriff auf sie und sagt, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage ist, ihn umzubringen. Michael bietet ihr an, es für sie zu tun und sie gibt ihm ihre Pistole. Michael betrachtet düster die Pistole und sagt "Es tut mir leid", bevor er sie erschießt. thumb|right|250px|"[[Ben|Henry" wird befreit.]] Plötzlich betritt Libby den Raum mit ein paar Decken für das Picknick mit Hurley in der Hand und ist schockiert, als sie Michael mit der Waffe sieht. Michael erschrickt und gibt zwei Schüsse auf sie ab, die durch die Decken gehen und sie im Bauch treffen. Libby bricht zusammen, während Wasser von der Decke tropft. Danach öffnet Michael die Tür zur Waffenkammer. "Henry" steht darin und die beiden tauschen Blicke aus. Vor Angst und Schock zitternd, schießt Michael sich selbst freiwillig in die Schulter. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Episode wurde in der Kategorie Bestes Drehbuch einer Folge einer Drama-Serie für den WGA Award nominiert. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Eko und Sun kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Bei den Dreharbeiten konnten keine Szenen mit Autos gedreht werden, die das Lenkrad auf der rechten Seite haben. Daher wurde die Schrift auf Schildern umgedreht, damit die Negative invertiert werden konnten. Man kann in den Rückblenden erkennen, dass Merkmale in Ana-Lucias Gesicht auf der falschen Seite sind. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Jason McCormack wird von Teresa Cortez "Jason Alder" genannt. Im Abspann ist sein Nachname "Elder". Auf der DVD wurden diese Fehler wieder korrigiert. * Am Ende der vorherigen Episode, , ist Jack heiser, da er versucht hat, die Anderen herbeizurufen. Obwohl diese Episode unmittelbar an die vorherige anschließt, ist er jetzt nicht mehr heiser. Wiederkehrende Themen * Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia und Libby. * Michael bringt Ana-Lucia dazu, ihm die Pistole zu geben, indem er behauptet, dass er "Henry" erschießen will. * Sawyer liest das Manuskript "Bad Twin". * Ana-Lucia wacht in einer Rückblende um 3:51 Uhr auf. 15.3; 3+5=8; 1+3=4. * Ana-Lucia und Christian betrinken sich 4 Tage in einem Hotel, bevor sie schließlich aufbrechen. * Während Ana-Lucia und Christian an der Flughafenbar sitzen, wird im Hintergrund "Flug United Airlines 4223" an "Gate 8" aufgerufen. * Auf dem Autoradio in einer Rückblende von Ana-Lucia steht die Uhrzeit 5:29. 5+2+9=16. * Ana-Lucia arbeitet mit Jacks Vater, Christian Shephard. * Sawyer wird von einer Autotür getroffen, die von Christian geöffnet wurde. * Ana-Lucia hat Sex mit Sawyer. * Auf den Dächern der LAPD-Streifenwagen, die auf dem Parkplatz stehen, sind die Zahlen zu sehen. * Es regnet, als Ana-Lucia und Christian bei Lindseys Haus ankommen. * "Henry" bezeichnet die beiden Die Anderen, die von Ana-Lucia umgebracht wurden als gute Menschen. Außerdem sagt er, dass Locke zu den guten Menschen gehört. * Sawyer nennt Ana-Lucia "Rotkäppchen" und "Muchacha" und Locke "Brutus". * Ana-Lucia und Christian nehmen die Decknamen "Sarah" und "Tom" an. In beiden Fällen handelt es sich um die Namen von Lebensgefährten von Christians Kindern. Sarah ist der Name von Jacks Frau und Tom eine Abwandlung von Thomas, dem Namen von Claires Freund. Kulturelle Referenzen * "The Hard Way": Dieses Lied von läuft im Autoradio von Christian Shephard. * "Walking After Midnight": Dieses Lied von läuft im Autoradio von Christian Shephard * : Als Sawyer merkt, dass Ana-Lucia ihm heimlich folgt, fragt er, ob "Rotkäppchen dem großen bösen Wolf zu seinem Waffenlager folgen will". Das ist ein Bezug zu diesem Märchen, in dem ein Mädchen einem Wolf begegnet. * " ": Während Jack mit Sawyer um die Waffen streitet, beteiligt Locke sich an der Diskussion und unterstützt Jack, worauf Sawyer fragt "Auch du, Brutus?" Das ist ein Zitat aus der Tragödie, die 1599 von geschrieben wurde. Die Phrase hat in vielen westlichen Kulturen die Bedeutung von Verrat. * " " ("Say Anything..."): Hurley erzählt Sayid von diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1989. Der Film gilt als einer der besten modernen Liebesfilme. ** "In your Eyes": In der englischen Fassung nennt Hurley auch den Titel dieses Lieds von , das in einer Schlüsselszene des Films eine Rolle spielt. * " ": Als Hurley den abgelegenen Strand sucht, an dem er mit Libby picknicken will, verläuft er sich. Nachdem die beiden dreimal an derselben Stelle vorbeigekommen sind, erwähnt Libby die Familie Feuerstein. In dieser amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie wurden "rollende Hintergründe" verwendet, um Bewegung darzustellen. Dabei haben sich dieselben Hintergrundelemente immer wieder wiederholt. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich in der Rückblende auf Ana-Lucia und Christian, die gemeinsam unterwegs sind, und auf der Insel auf Ana-Lucia und Libby, die beide von Michael erschossen werden. Querverweise * Ana-Lucia und Christian treffen sich in einer kleinen Bar an einem Flughafen und führen etwas Smalltalk. In der gleichen Art und Weise haben sich Ana-Lucia und Jack kennengelernt. * Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia und Libby und schießt sich selbst in die Schulter, um "Henry" zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Sayid hat seinen Freund und sich selbst angeschossen, damit Nadia fliehen konnte. * Jin gibt Hurley ein "Daumen hoch", wie Hurley es zuvor für Jin gemacht hat. * Hurley hat das Manuskript von "Bad Twin" vor Sawyer gelesen. * Neben der Bar, die Christian und Ana-Lucia besuchen, befindet sich eine Einrichtung namens "The Last Call" ("Der letzte (An)Ruf"). Christian hat Sawyer erzählt, dass er es nicht schafft, seinen Sohn ein letztes Mal anzurufen. Zitate Christian: Wie wird jemand wie Sie Durchleuchter? Ana-Lucia: Indem man aufhört, Polizist zu sein. Christian: Was für ein Zufall, denn gerade habe ich aufgehört Arzt zu sein. Hurley: Hey Mann, wir haben doch dieses Radio gebaut. Ich hätte es gern noch mal, um 'n bisschen Musik zu spielen. Du weißt schon, für Libby. Sayid: Es hat nur einmal funktioniert und auch nur für eine Minute. Ich hab's noch öfter versucht, aber ... da war nur noch Rauschen. Hurley: Die Sache ist die, sogar das wäre schon toll. Weil nämlich Libby denken würde: "Es ... es ist der Gedanke, der zählt." Damit könnte ich mächtig punkten. Vor allen Dingen wenn ich es über meinen Kopf halte. Sayid: Aus welchem Grund solltest du ein rauschendes Radio über deinem Kopf halten? Hurley: Kennst du nicht "Teen Lover" mit John Cusack? Der ist genial. Dieser Typ hat so'n Ghetto Blaster, er stellt sich vor das Fenster der Frau und hält ihn über seinen Kopf, spielt ihr irgendso einen Peter Gabriel Song vor - und Zack gehört sie ihm. Erst muss noch ihr Vater ins Gefängnis, aber dann kriegt er sie. Sayid: Ich weiß wohin die Reise geht. Hurley: Den solltest du dir echt mal ansehen - ich meine, falls wir je von dieser Insel wegkommen sollten. Sawyer: Was, habt ihr sie hergeschleift, damit sie mir gut zuredet? Sie ist nicht die Sawyerflüsterin. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 da:Two for the Road en:Two for the Road es:Two for the Road fr:2x20 it:Due per la strada nl:Two for the Road pl:Two for the Road pt:Two for the Road ru:Двое на дороге